If Walls Could Talk
by edwardsouthernbella
Summary: It was supposed to be an assignment. Love at first sight can't begin to describe the attraction Edward Cullen and Bella Swan feel towards each other. But two relentless pursuers are following their every move. Can they avoid danger and find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Finding Him**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Hello and greetings to you all. Are we ready for more romance and suspense? I need to thank my prereaders, The DVS1, and CloeMarrie for helping me with this. Y'all help me to see this fic in a different light. Thank you also, to my awesome beta, Kitty Masen. You're the best sweetie! **

**Now, I'm going to say this only one time. The romance happens fast in my fics, and the lemons are graphic. If you are offended by this, you might want to stop reading now. Since there is suspense in this fic, you can expect a certain degree of violence. I always write an HEA. **

**Now let's get on with the story!**

**BPOV**

I despise my fiancé, Liam O'Donnely.

I also despise the fact that he had to take my Mercedes in to have it looked at today.

It's not like he didn't know that I went out every Tuesday to have my weekly spa treatments. Besides, he was the one that insisted that I look my very best. It was a requirement in case I had to host another meaningless dinner party for another meaningless business associate.

So why am I engaged to this asshole?

Once upon a time, he was actually a nice person. We met at a cocktail party through mutual friends. While the attraction was a bit one sided, I enjoyed his company enough. My parents were having some serious financial problems due to my father's addiction to gambling. Liam paid off the debt my father's debt, which was in the thousands of dollars. Unfortunately, I caught him cheating on me with another woman, but Liam held my father's problem against me every day I threatened to walk away. The press would love to know that one of the most beautiful and highly demanded models in the United States had a father who was nearly imprisoned.

I was living in a gilded cage, surrounded by wealth, and I was a trophy for him.

The O'Donnely's made a fortune in shipping, and he was heir to the vast fortune. Even though I looked good on his arm, my dreams were vastly different that the ones he had. There was no true affection or even authentic concern from him. At night, when he was cavorting with another nameless woman, I'd cry myself to sleep due to loneliness and the ache I harbored for true love. It made me wonder if my chance at finding it was gone forever.

This ran through my mind as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. At least I could "borrow" the Beemer for this short trip. My nails were polished to a high shine and they were perfectly red. The stylist blew my hair out perfectly after cutting off about an inch. Indeed, I looked like the kind of woman that would marry a wealthy shipping magnate. After sliding my E-reader into my bag, I thanked the receptionist and left her a generous tip. Most people were surprised to meet me in real life because I was not the pretentious person they expected. God, I wanted so much more out of life than what I had. I'd gladly give up the wealth, the cars, the homes, everything.

Just to find _him._

When I slid into the driver's seat, I heard a very loud noise from several blocks away. I automatically covered my head even though I was relatively safe. Ironically, the noise also came from the direction of the O'Donnelly building. Liam was supposed to be there today after he had my car serviced. I dialed his number on my phone, but it only went to his voice mail. I was hoping for the best, but fearing the worst I began to panic. It wouldn't be safe for me to go to his office, so I chose to drive cautiously to our home. Police cars sped by me, along with ambulances and fire trucks. Was this an attack on him?

When I arrived back at the house, there was a message from one of his assistants. Angela said that there was an explosion in the parking garage that was adjacent to the building. My car, along with several others was blown up. Liam was inside the building when this happened, and he was safe. I should expect to hear from him soon.

An ice cold chill ran down my spine as I took in this information, and it was overwhelming. As much as I loathed the man, I was relieved he was unharmed. There would be plenty of news coverage on the television, but I wasn't about to torment myself with any visual images. Instead, I went to the sanctuary of my bedroom. He never came in this room, and we had not been intimate in well over a year. The thought of him near me in that manner sickened me. I took a few minutes to call my parents and let them know that their daughter unharmed. They were relieved, and happy to know that Liam was safe too. When the call ended, I set the phone down on the bedside table.

As I lay on the plush bed, I let out the unshed tears of the past few months. No one understood the depth of my sadness, nor could I let them. When I feel asleep, my dreams were mixed, but there was one that stayed with me long after I woke up. A tall man with jade green eyes kept calling my name with his arms wide open, waiting for me.

Later on that night, Liam came home a grumbling mess with a sneer on his face. He didn't even say so much as a 'fuck you' when he saw me walking down the stairs. I was floored that he was too busy on his I-phone to tell me anything. When he finally looked in my direction, he let out a heavy breath.

"I'm sure you got the message from Angela. The car bomb was underneath your Mercedes. Don't worry, I'll get you a replacement soon," he said after downing a glass of Whiskey. "Twelve people were killed in the garage, and seven more were injured. I'm sure there will be a law suit in the future for me and the corporation."

His cold demeanor was very unwelcomed.

"Who did this? Why would they plant a bomb under _my_ car? Did they want me dead?"

"I don't know, Isabella. I can't answer those questions because I don't have any fucking clue. The only thing I can say is that I've hired a body guard for you. He should arrive in the next hour. Don't give me _that _look. This is for your own safety. I can't be around you every damn minute of the day."

After letting out a deep sigh, I needed to explain something to him.

"I wasn't giving you a look, Liam," I began. "Actually, I was surprised that you did that. It's the first genuine act of kindness you've performed in a long time." With that, I turned to go back to my room. The weight of the world was on my shoulders, and I felt this deep sense of guilt over the people that were hurt today. He didn't give a damn; instead, his main focus was on possible law suits. And finding personal protection for me. After another good, hard cry, I went into the bathroom to clean my face.

A while later I looked more likr the real me.

While Liam expected a certain look, I was not in the mood to wear it tonight. He was already angry enough over everything, so I decided to put myself first. There was no need for me to impress anyone. I was wearing the clothes and jewelry that made me happy. The perfume I sprayed on was my favorite, not the one he dictated that I wear.

As I descended the stairs, I heard a voice that nearly made me melt.

Then I saw the man that haunted my dreams that afternoon.

His jade green eyes met my brown ones; he was tall.

A warm smile graced his face when our eyes met. Liam, being the complete and total asshole that he is, left without making any proper introductions.

"Hello, I'm sure that my fiancé told you that I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I told him as I held my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Edward Cullen, but he failed to mention something very important to me. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Bella," he said as he kissed the back of my hand.

I never wanted him to let go of my hand. There was so much compassion and gentleness in his touch. It was the very opposite of Liam, who was currently walking towards the foyer, with his phone attached to his ear. He put it down long enough to tell us he would be out the rest of the night. Normally, I would feel the pang of loneliness when he said this to me, but all I felt was relief.

"I haven't had any dinner yet, Edward. Would you like to join me in the kitchen for something casual?"

"That would be nice, but you know that I can take care of myself. I don't want to add to any stress."

"Please, I have an easy life, and it'll be wonderful to have you across the table from me. I usually eat alone since he's out almost every night. The one exception is if I'm hosting a dinner party. But even then, Liam is too busy ignoring me so he can schmooze the guests," I told him as I took out a paring knife.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked as I cut into the vegetables. I was so caught up in him that I didn't notice I'd cut my finger. He was by my side as soon as I let out a small cry. It was slightly painful, but I didn't notice it as much since I was lost in his gaze.

"Please tell me where your first aid kit is, Bella. Your finger is bleeding and I need to take care of it."

"It's above my head in the cabinet. This might be the first time anyone has used it," I told him as he reached up for it. God, his build…it was everything I wanted. He was the sexiest man I'd been this close to. Ever. And he was tending to me as if I were the most delicate creature on the planet. This was something I wasn't used to. While he covered up the cut with a band aid, his eyes roamed over my hand.

"If Liam is your fiancé, then why are you not wearing an engagement ring?"

"It's a long story, Edward," I sighed not really wanting to tell him all of my troubles. "No one has ever heard all of the details. Are you really that interested?"

He whispered in my ear. "I want to hear anything you have to tell me."

Oh damn….I needed more of his whispered words and the nearness of him.

I was finally able to get dinner ready, and told him all of the details to the 'relationship.' There was something about being able to finally open up to another person. He hung on my every word. When I mentioned how long my nights were, he told me he could relate all too well. As it turned out, he had not been in a relationship in over a year, and it was impossible for him to be involved with any woman.

"But," he said as he followed me into the kitchen, "there is always the chance that can change."

"I'd have to say that any woman would be very fortunate to be with you. You're a very interesting man from what I've learned."

He was so close to me that I felt, I'm sure as he did, the hairs on my arms standing up as the electricity flowed through us, as we stood face to face in the kitchen.

"Where are my manners? I'm sure you want to know where your room is," I told him as I tried in vain to look away.

When we left the kitchen he followed me up the stairs. I could have sworn I felt his hand was on my lower back.

"My room is just down the hall, but I hope this will work for you," I said as we stopped in front of his room. I opened the door as we stepped inside.

"Let me guess…you have a separate room from Liam?"

"Of course we do. I'm not about to sleep in the same room with him, much less in the same bed. But I already feel better knowing that you'll be very close to me."

The tension in the air was thick as I licked my lips. All I wanted was to fall into his arms, to feel them wrapped tightly around me for hours. I wanted to know how exceptionally good his mouth would feel on mine. Then I realized I had to get out of this room before we crossed an unspoken boundary.

"I'm going to turn in early, Edward. The stress of the day is catching up with me," I told him.

"Go get some sleep, and I'm glad you feel better than I'm…close by to you."

My feet moved slowly over the carpeted floor as I walked out of his room and into mine. I murmured his name as I stood with my back to the bathroom door.

"Edward Cullen…I'm all yours."

I settled into bed with him on my mind. Sometime, during the night, another, all too vivid dream hit me. There was an explosion that I couldn't stop. Violent, loud screams went through my head. Glass and pieces of cars littered the floor, but it was falling from under my feet. As I felt the sensation of falling, two very strong arms grabbed me.

"Bella…Bella, you need to wake up. Please, let me see your breathtaking eyes."

In a heartbeat, I opened them, but I was lost, utterly lost in how protected I felt next to Edward.

"I could hear you screaming in my room, and I became concerned. Are you alright?"

"I'm shaken up…that dream was all too real. My car exploded and people were hurt. I can only imagine what it was really like for those that were there."

He still held me tightly in his embrace, and I could feel the gentle rhythm of his heart beat under my hand.

"For the life of me, Bella, I cannot understand why Liam would leave you alone, especially tonight. You need to feel safe and adored."

The words spilled out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them.

"Would you please stay with me? I know that I'm asking something of you that borders on unprofessional, but you are responsible for my protection."

He let out a laugh of an angel; this man is going to be the death of me!

"Let me see…I can either sleep in my bed by myself, or I can hold a very beautiful woman for hours in her bed," he said while moving my hair from my face. "Of course I'll stay right here, Bella. I'd be a fool to leave you alone."

I could not remember the last time I'd slept with someone. Part of me knew that this wasn't good, but with every fleeting glance we shared, I felt this attraction to this. I can't explain it even though it was wrong on so many levels.

I was engaged to another man for crying out loud! I yelled at myself.

Yet I did not love Liam. I just barely tolerated him.

As I lay across from Edward, there was an acute sense that he genuinely wanted to be here. It wasn't simply because it was an assignment.

"I think I'm going to sleep much better now," I whispered, smiling to myself, while pulling the sheets up.

He took it from my hand and covered my shoulder. "Sweet dreams are in order now."

As I was drifting off, I could have sworn I felt his fingers grazing over my cheekbone. Hours later, as the sun came through the window, I found myself slightly closer to him. His hair was in disarray, but it made him look even better. There was a slight bit of stubble along his jaw that I ached to touch. I was more than happy to lie here to study him when the pounding on the door made me jump.

"Isabella…get out of that room this damn minute. I need to talk to you."

Edward sat up after he was rudely woken up, and I scrambled to get to the door. I mouthed the words 'stay here' to him. After I closed it behind me, I saw Liam looking at the screen of his phone.

"It's nice of you to finally wake up," he said.

"I had a difficult night, but why am I even telling you that? What did you need to see me for?"

"It appears that there is a small time terrorist group that is targeting the business. They have made some threats against us because of the suspension we made."

His words, or more specifically one word, scared the shit out of me.

"Wait…what do you mean a group of terrorists? What have you done to offend people like that?"

"There are things _you _lack the ability to comprehend, Isabella. I simply don't have the time to explain the decisions I've had to make in the past few months. All you need to know is to keep Edward with you at all times. He can certainly keep your ass safe since you'd probably get into trouble."

Liam walked away from me without saying another word. Furiously, I opened and slammed the bedroom door behind me.

"How dare he talk that way…and use those words. It's as if he thinks I'm a complete and total idiot who can't understand the inner workings of big business! He's not the only one who is in danger, but at this point in time, I'd be thrilled to see him pushed over a cliff!"

Edward was at my side immediately.

"I heard every single word he said to you. Why doesn't he want you to know what's going on?"

"To be honest, I've always believed that it's one of his ways of controlling me. The less he thinks I know, the more leverage he feels he has over me. But this, what he just did, was my breaking point!"

"You deserve someone who treats you far better than he ever has, Bella. So far, the only redeeming quality this man has in my eyes is the fact that he hired me to protect you. I need to go get dressed, but I'll be done in a few minutes."

After he left the room, I made up my mind that I needed to get out of here for a short time today. I called Angela to see if I could have a list of the people that were in the hospital because of the explosion. She mentioned that there was one child involved in it, and my heart nearly broke in two. I decided to visit the little girl first. I met Edward in the kitchen after I was dressed and dolled up.

"I need for you to come with me to the hospital. There was a little girl by the name of Bree who was injured yesterday in the blast. I need to go see her," I told him as I set down the coffee cup.

"We can take my car if you would like," he suggested.

A few minutes later, he opened the door of his black Volvo, and he helped me in. The he got in himself and drove through the streets of Atlanta carefully. He told me that he was not originally from here. When I said that his accent gave him away, he smirked.

"Yeah, I was born and raised in Augusta, Main, so I'm like a fish out of water down here. I've lived in the South long enough to know that it's different, though."

"My family is in Charleston, so I'm a genuine southern girl. I only moved to Atlanta because of Liam, but I miss being near the ocean."

"Can I ask you if your family knows about this yet? Or if they know about the way he treats you?"

"They think we're a happy in love couple, and I never want them to worry so I never told them. As a matter of fact, we spoke last night," I told him as we arrived at the hospital. He stayed very close to me the entire time we were there. I spoke with Bree's parents before I went into her room. She had emergency surgery to remove part of her intestines, but she was on the road to recovery. As I walked into her room, a small gasp escaped my lips. She was a gorgeous child who looked almost exactly as I did at that age. Edward was across the room form me as I took her slender hand in mine.

"I'm so very, very sorry for all the pain you have been through. This is only going to make you stronger, sweetie. While I can't undo what has happened, I will make sure that your medical bills are taken care of and that there is money set aside for the future," I told her in a hushes voice.

I placed a soft kiss on her forehead after I stood up. For just a moment, I thought about what it was like to have a daughter like her. I'd never had any desire to have a child, but there was something about this that made me rethink that decision. It was one of the simple things in life that I was missing out on. As we walked out of the hospital, Edward noticed that I was quiet, and when our eyes met, he knew I needed to talk. He offered to take me to a place that he said was special. We rode for a short time, and when he turned off the main road, he pulled onto a gravel road. There, in front of my eyes, was a beautiful meadow.

"I never even knew this was here," I told him as he opened the door. "It's nothing like any place I've ever seen before."

"Months ago, when I was driving, I found this spot. It was perfect for me and I was alone to think. Perhaps this is what you need now."

We walked over to a spot that was sunlit, and then, after we took a seat, I let out all the emotions I'd been holding onto the moment I saw the little girl at the hospital. Yet again, Edward listened to my every word. Then I looked down at my hand. His fingers were lazily inching towards it.

"Bella…you and I…we're getting into something that is dangerous," he began as his fingers moved up my arm. "Liam hired me to keep you safe. If he knew that…that…oh fuck it."

I was lying on my back in a matter of seconds as he hovered over me. Neither one of us was about to stop the other. He placed one soft, lingering kiss on my brow that lead to more over my temples, my cheeks, and the tip of my nose.

"God, he doesn't even know what he's lost, but you're all mine now, Sweetness," he whispered against my lips as he claimed them as his own. His tongue teased my bottom lip asking for entrance and of course I granted entrance by parting my lips. He wrapped his arms tighter around me as he ravished my mouth. Our tongues met over and over as I wrapped my hands into hair. He pulled back only to place three more kisses on my lips.

"We have a secret to keep now, don't we Edward?" I asked as he rested above me on his elbows.

"And you have me at your mercy," he responded before crashing his lips to mine once more.

We lost ourselves to the earth shattering kiss.

**I hope y'all are enjoying this. Please let me know your thoughts! XXOO**


	2. Chapter 2 Heart's Collision

**Chapter 2 – Heart's Collision**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**I'm very glad you all are here with me on this journey. My readers are wonderful, and I enjoy reading your reviews. To my prereaders, The DVS1 and CloeMarrie, thank you for your advice. And I would be lost without my awesome beta, Kitty Masen. Y'all are the best! **

**EPOV**

Yeah, I broke the cardinal rule on the second damn day. Bella Swan was worth it - more than 'worth it.' God, if you'd seen the way she looked, then you'd understand. All it took was one smile, one flirtatious glance and I was wrapped around her little fingers. She was the woman I'd fantasized about my entire life, only now I had a beautiful face to go with said fantasy. But there was something else that drove me over the edge.

When we were in the hospital, I saw a woman that was deeply compassionate. The concern she displayed for Bree was nothing less than amazing. I was dumbfounded by the fact that her 'fiancé' had such total disregard for her. The vile words he spewed at her were meant to do nothing but break her. I had to bit my tongue before I said something I was sure to regret. If he knew that the person he hired to protect Bella was falling for her, I would be fired and I needed this job.

I could not, under any circumstances, risk leaving her side, not after I learned that the terrorists were after Liam. She was obviously an easy target due to her connection.

To say the least, I hated Liam O'Donnelly as much as she did.

After we spent time alone in the meadow, Bella and I returned to her home, but she confided in me that she no longer felt like it was that. From what I had seen in the past twenty four hours, I could understand her feelings. Liam came ambling in to the kitchen with his damn phone and a sneer on his face. He was thin, wiry, and I not very trustworthy; no way in hell did he deserve any of Bella's affections.

"I demand that you come to my office tomorrow morning, Isabella. The media wants a few minutes of my precious time so they can interview me. It will make me look better if you were there beside me, preferably smiling," he said while looking down at the screen.

She set down her glass, looked over at me, and then back to him.

"_Demand_?! Have you completely lost your mind? I should say no based on that alone."

Bella turned her back to walk away from him, but he grabbed her shoulder. I stood up as soon as he did this because I wasn't sure what he was capable of.

"No one, and I mean no one, tells me no, least of all you. This is the hardest, most gut wrenching thing I've ever dealt with in my life. You've shown no interest and no sympathy towards me. Hell, I've bent over backwards to hire personal protection for you."

There was a look of sheer anger on her face as he growled at her. After his little rant there was silence -heavy tension- waiting for what was to come next. Without any words, she reached back and slapped him across the face. I was by her side within the blink of an eye, fearful that he was going to retaliate.

"If you aren't there tomorrow morning, I will tell the press about your Daddy's little problem. It will be the perfect opportunity for me to divulge every dirty secret," he said while holding his face in one hand. Liam announced that he was leaving for the night as he was leaving the kitchen. She collapsed into my arms as the front door was slammed. I held her tightly while her body shook.

"If you had not hit him, I would have unapologetically beaten the shit out of him," I told her as I pulled her hair back from her stunning face. "There is no reason for any man to ever treat a woman the way he just treated you -especially his fiancée."

"I've been fighting my battles on my own for so long that it's wonderful to have you by my side," she told me as she interlaced our fingers. She had a twinkle in her eyes as we walked up to her room.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Edward. I'm going to take a bath so I can relax," she told me as we held each other. My mind was flooded with images of her covered in bubbles, waiting for me to join her in the warm water. I leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Her tongue slipped over mine while I swallowed her moans. We would have continued if the need for oxygen had not come interrupted us. I watched her eyes flutter open as I pulled back, and I was met with a very sweet smile.

"I wanted to give you something to think about while you're soaking, Sweetness."

"Mmmmm, who else do you think will be in my every thought?" she asked with a wink as she disappeared into the bathroom.

God, I wanted to fall at her feet and worship her, no matter what the consequences were. Liam was, from what I had seen and from what Bella had told me, away from her most of the time. That alone was a small miracle for us. I left her room for a few minutes to change my clothes. When I returned to her room, I heard the sounds of moaning and water running. At first, I was afraid that she was hurt; my protective nature was coming out. Yet with every noise I heard, it appeared that Bella was more than fine. I was the one with the problem.

Across the room, I spotted a chair so I walked over and took a seat. Did she really think I could relax while listening to her calling out my name only a few feet away from me? It was taking all the control I could muster to keep from breaking down the door. I leaned my head back, desperately trying to think of anything but her. Mentally, I counted backwards from fifty in Spanish, recited the Pledge of Allegiance three times, and recalled the names of the Heisman winners from the past decade.

_Hey Cullen…that's not cutting it._

Bella came walking out of the bathroom wearing a bright pink slip. While it didn't exactly cling to her body, I could see the outline of her very sexy curves. Each one was begging for my attention.

"Did you get the chance to relax? I was concerned for a short time, and I seriously considered coming in there to make sure you were alright," I said as she walked over to me. "After all, I'm the one who's responsible for your safety."

"That you are, Edward, and that is why I need you to hold me while I sleep," she smiled, took my hand, and led me over to the bed. "I'm relieved that you understand why I've made certain choices in my life. The only decent thing Liam has ever done was pay off my dad's debt, but it came with a high price. I've felt trapped and lonely for over a year."

"The fact that you opened up so freely to me floored me, Bella."

"I've never felt this safe before," she confessed as she laid her head over my heart. There was a undeniably beautiful scent on her skin. I closed my eyes as I breathed it in…springtime, flowers beginning to bloom…pure bliss. As I opened my eyes, her fingers were running over my stubble, lazily as she traced over my lips.

"Edward -I don't want to go to sleep," she whispered as I gazed into her eyes.

"As much as I want for you to stay awake, you need to get some sleep. And I'm going to be right here through the night holding you," I told her as she snuggled up close to me.

I was too wired to fall asleep. My focus was solely on this beautiful, captivating woman that opened up to me like a book. Her life was complex, far more than mine. The career path I'd chosen had taken me all over the country, but it was exhausting. There was this longing I had to give it up, to settle down. My parents had an inspiring relationship. They have been together over thirty years. The last woman I was with, Jessica, was less than stellar. Her main desire was to have sex as often as possible, but it grew old. There was no love between us, and I wasn't into having a vacuous relationship. That was one of the reasons I chose to travel for the company I work for-Hawkeye Security Professionals. I was barley "home" from Las Vegas for twenty four hours before I was sent here on assignment. Little did I know that I'd find a beautiful woman waiting for me and the desire to settle down.

"Sweetness, you don't even know what you've done to me," I said quietly before brushing my lips over hers. Sleep eventually took over; my dreams were filled with her smile, her laughter, and many intimate acts. Thankfully, neither one of us was woken by Liam. While Bella had told me that she was no way in love with him, the fact that he was blackmailing her was disturbing.

"Morning, handsome," she said with her chin resting on her hands. "Did you rest well?"

"I'd be lying if I didn't say that was one of the best nights of sleep I've had in several months," I smirked. "I held you every moment of the night. There was no reason for me not to ensure that you slept well."

She moved over, sat up, and stretched her arms over her head.

_Please let me wake up like this from now on, I prayed._

"As much as I don't want to be within five feet of Liam, I need to go downtown and put on a happy face," she said without much enthusiasm. "At least I know that I'll have my very irresistible body guard with me."

I drew her back into my embrace. "After the way he treated you last night, I'm not about to leave you alone with him. I don't trust that son of a bitch."

She let out a small gasp as I claimed her soft lips with my own in a hungry kiss. My hands slid over her spine while she gripped my shirt. There was this growing need to touch her. I wasn't aware that I had a possessive streak until we met, but she brought it out in spades. After placing one more soft kiss on her swollen lips, I pulled back to see that she had this look on her face that was breathtaking.

"There are no words, Edward…you get to me in ways that I can't express."

"It goes both ways. Logically, we shouldn't have crossed over _that_ boundary, but resisting you is impossible," I told her.

The edges of her mouth turned upwards. "I would try to be less tempting, but I have to be authentic." She walked into the bathroom after kissing my cheek.

_Yeah, I'm in deep trouble._

At least I had some time to think while I was taking a shower and getting dressed. We would be together twenty four hours, and there was a sincere threat made against her. Common sense dictates that I should walk away, but there's no other man who is better to protect her than me. The training I went through was extensive; an ex-Marine put me through the ringer for weeks. He was impressed that I could shoot proficiently with both hands. This, among other traits, gave me an edge over the other security specialists. Once the training was through, I was in high demand by clients. I was living life on the edge, but I'd given up my personal life to ensure the safety of others. That was one more reason why I was ready for a change. I was tired of being the invisible man. From the moment we met, Bella treated me as if I mattered.

When I walked out of the bedroom, I was met with her fragrance, and I followed it into the kitchen. She had breakfast waiting for me. I'd come to find that she was a great cook. But while we were sitting across from each other, there was a shift in her mood.

"You don't want to have anything to do with this interview-do you?" I asked her as she walked over to the counter.

"No, not at all because I can only imagine the lies Liam will say to make him look better."

I moved my chair back to walk over where she was standing. Her hand slid into one of mine as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Please believe me when I tell you this, Edward," she began, "he'll say anything about our relationship to make me feel uncomfortable. We never set a date for a wedding, thank god, but it would be just like him to blurt out a random one. Liam doesn't matter to me, even if he tries to coerce me into saying anything to the press."

"If there was evidence of love, or even like for that matter, I would have seen it by now," I replied. "You're doing this to keep your family's reputation safe. I can understand why that motivates you."

She thanked me as I helped her put away what was left over before we walked out of the house. The wind whipped through her thick chestnut tresses as I opened the door to the Volvo. I held her hand gently as we drove downtown. She was closing her eyes and breathing deeply. After I parked the car, we looked at each other.

"No matter what happens, I only want to be with you," she whispered.

It was time to see how well we could hide our growing affection for each other. Bella walked through the lobby with an air of confidence, and every man's eyes were on her. I gave a few of them the death glare I'd perfected over time. The empty elevator we took up to the twenty-fifth floor was a blessing. I told her that she was, without question, the sexiest woman I knew. In return, she let me know that she wished we could make the most of the empty elevator. When the doors opened, we put on our masks to hide our emotions from the rest of the world.

"Isabella, you look like a million dollars! I'm so very glad you are here," Liam told her after his assistant, Angela, led us into his overdone office. It was as uninviting as he was...too many windows allowing in too much light, and there was a gaudy panting of a naked blonde on his wall. As much as I loved women, it repulsed me. He was no more devoted to Bella than the journalist who was across the room. Liam draped his arm over her shoulder, and I saw her noticeably flinch. She removed it before shaking hands with the reporter.

I stood across from them as soon as they had everything in place for the interview. Bella would look over at me from time to time as Liam gave answers to a dozen or so questions; most of them had to deal with the bombing and his so called plan to protect his assets. Bella, on the other hand, answered the questions about how the company was planning to help the victims. Her response was sincere, far more authentic than the bull that fell out of his mouth. She wanted to set up a fund to assist the victims with their medical care. You could almost see the anger rising from Liam after she made that statement. He clenched his fist away from the camera, but I clearly saw it. The journalist wrapped up the remainder of the interview and packed up all of their equipment. As soon as the reporters were gone, Bella reached for her bag, but Liam said he needed a word with her -in private.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Edward. He's not about to leave me alone with you," she told him with a look of determination on her face.

"Why do you need _him_ here? I think you're a big enough girl to take care of yourself. What do you think I'm going to do to you anyway?" he asked while leering over her. "I was very offended by the fact that you blurted out some half-baked plan to help those people who were hurt in the explosion. They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, and they can take care of their own damn bills."

For him to be some big shot CEO, his business sense was lackluster at best.

"Liam, I'm ashamed to be associated with you! They are _victims_…can't you get that through your dense head? A nine year old girl was nearly killed because of your unscrupulous acts! She's an innocent child!"

He walked over to the door, opened it, and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm giving the two of you ten seconds to get the fuck out of here."

Neither one of us acknowledged him as we left. He mumbled something about how ungrateful his fiancée was, but Bella ignored it. She kept it all inside until we were safely in the car, it was then that she let it all out. There was anger in her voice as her words came tumbling out. I let her rant for as long as she needed because her feelings mirrored mine.

"I cannot take very much more of him, Edward. This is a new low for him, and the total disregard he has for the people that were hurt floors me," she said as I drove. Her phone began ringing, and it was none other than Liam. She talked with him in a stern tone, and I knew he hung up on her after she asked a few questions.

"That jackass wants me to host a damn party tonight," she told me after tossing her phone in her bag. "He has a lot of nerve asking me to do anything after what he said and did this morning."

"May I ask why he's in a hellfire hurry to have a party?"

"He needs to impress the financial officers and their wives from another company. Of course he only gave me a brief description of what he wanted. When I asked for more details, he hung up on me but not before telling me how I was a complete and utter bitch," she said with a shrug. "I need to get back to his house. An emergency event planner is coming in a few hours to set the place up for this lovely soiree."

Once we returned to the house, Bella got busy with phone calls, but she came looking for me. I was researching information online about The O'Donnelly Corporation when I heard her voice on the other side of the door. When I opened it, she nearly collapsed in my arms.

"This-sham of a relationship-is too much for me. My family is just going to have to forgive me when he speaks with the press. I'm going to pack my suitcases this afternoon because I'm getting out of here," she said as I pressed urgent kisses to her face. "But I can't leave on my own."

I took her face in my hands; damn, her beauty was stunning.

"If you're asking me to take you away from here, then I'm more than willing. Are you sure you want to take that risk? You know he won't stop at anything to hunt us down, Bella -but he'll have to walk over my dead body to hurt you."

"I've considered the risks and consequences; I'm just so tired of being trapped. After the party ends, he'll leave like he always does. We can get out of here together…just tell me that I'm worth the risk."

In the blink of an eye, my lips were on hers. I kissed her passionately as I cradled her face. Our tongues danced and mingled together while she settled as close to me as she possibly could. I moved my lips over her face a few seconds later.

"Sweetness, I'm all caught up in you, and I don't care that we've hardly known each other that long. One look from your sweet doe eyes and I was enchanted. I'd do anything to keep you safe…don't ever think that I feel otherwise."

She looked up at me with a smile that I needed.

"You are the man I need, Edward. When we are finally away from this hell hole, I'll show you how true that is. Will you help me pack my bags please? I need to know what you want to see on me later on tonight."

"As long as you are happy in my arms, I'll love whatever you're wearing." I told her as we went into her room to pack her bags.

**I hope you all are enjoying this! Please leave your thoughts. XXOO**


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue Me

**Chapter 3 – Rescue Me**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading and leaving your thoughts. Thank you to The DVS1 for prereading and to CloeMarrie for your excellent beta skills. I'm lost without y'all. **

**BPOV**

In no time, I had three bags ready to be placed inside the trunk of the Volvo. Edward helped me select my clothes as well as specific pieces of lingerie. While there was no denying that things between us were happening fast, neither one of us was hesitating. His arms felt so right around me, as if we were meant for each other. I'd never felt so utterly adored and wanted in my life.

Unfortunately, I had to get ready for this party. Thank god it was the absolute last one I had to attend. My years in modeling had taught me how easy it was to put on a fake smile. One of my many talents was being able to perform under pressure. During the past few months, I perfected this, and it was all due to Liam. We looked like an exceptional couple on paper, but we had no true connection any more.

He'd basically forced me to stop working for Chanel after the season ended. That burned me up. I missed traveling, getting away from him, and having some breathing space.

As I took in my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I saw Edward walking towards me. He looked sexy in a black button down shirt and jeans. How I wanted to get away with him at this very moment, but we needed to make a fast getaway after Liam was gone.

"How is it that you become even more beautiful with every passing second?" he asked while wrapping his arms around my waist. "I just don't understand why he ignores you. If I was your fiancé, I'd treat you like the princess that you are, Bella."

"It's been such a long time since he's cared. The only time he's even touched me was last night when he grabbed my shoulder."

Instantly, he unzipped the back of my dress and began rubbing over it. Then he placed butterfly kisses over my skin up to my jaw as small goosebumps broke out over my body and small chills ran up and down my spine.

"If he ever touches you in this way again, I'm not sure how I'll respond, but it won't be pretty," he promised. After he closed the zipper, I turned to face him. The electricity between us was undeniable. He lifted my chin and captured my lips in a tender kiss that spoke volumes. My toes curled as I became breathless. I was falling - hopelessly falling - for my body guard.

His forehead was resting on mine when I realized that it was almost time for the damn party to start. It was given that neither one of us wanted to be apart. We decided that, while we were packing my bags, he would always be in the same room with me tonight. Liam, when he drank too much, became a messy drunk, and a loose cannon. After a few more kisses, Edward and I walked out of the room and downstairs. The part planner spoke with me for a few minutes about the fine details of the evening. I really could care less about the crab cake appetizers or the mini éclairs that were on the table.

_ Time to put on a happy face, Bella._

"You look properly dressed for the event," I heard Liam say as he walked into the room. My stomach turned as he came closer. "What…are you not going to say hello to your fiancé?"

"To be honest, the less we say to each other, the better this night will go," I said before I turned my back to him.

"You know damn well that I have _expectations_ of you, Isabella. My reputation is on the line. There are very important people that we need to mingle with. It'll look bad if you aren't by my side," he growled in my ear. "And what the hell is _he_ doing in here?"

Before I could say a word, Edward was by my side, hovering over Liam.

"I'm here because she asked me, and you hired me to protect her. What if there is someone at this party who wants to hurt Bella? Have you given that a moment's consideration?"

"Alright, I'll give you that simply because it makes logical sense," Liam sneered. He walked away from us when there was a knock at the door. I let out a deep breath of air as Edward grabbed my hand to pull me out of the room. There was a small, walk-in pantry that we went into. For the briefest of moments, I was comforted by his warm embrace.

"Sweetness, please focus on the fact that I'm going to get you out of here in a few hours. No one should have to live the way you have."

He placed one soft kiss on my lips before I walked out, pretending that I was in the kitchen. I was immediately assaulted with the loud voice of a tall blonde upon entering the soiree. Her dress left little to the imagination. Her breasts were hanging out in the most unflattering way. Liam darted over to me and introduced us. Yet again, I feigned any interest in conversing with this over made woman.

"Weren't you last year's Chanel model?" she asked me while she ran her hands over his back. "I thought I recognized old news. What a shame they dropped you like a bad habit."

"Actually, I'm rather glad I've quit modeling. I found that it was vacuous and a bit pretentious. I'd rather spend my time pursuing my other possibilities," I snapped back at her as I gave her a death glare. "And you know what they say about pretentiousness?"

She shook her head no as she nibbled on an olive.

"An ounce of it is worth a pound of manure."

I walked away from her, overjoyed that I made my point. She was the kind of woman that Liam loved…dense as a brick wall and ready for sex. I needed a man I could talk to about anything. Thank god I found that in Edward. He was across the room with his eyes on me. I winked at him and he smiled back at me.

_Only a few more hours and we'll be free!_

An older gentleman approached me, and introduced himself as Billy Black. He said that he heard about my visit to the hospital. I told him that I was deeply touched by Bree and her fight to survive. When I mentioned that I was setting up a fund for her family, Billy told me that he would like to make a sizeable contribution to it. For the first time that night, I was actually enjoying myself, other than the time I was with Edward. We went into the kitchen to talk for a few minutes. A plan was hammered out, but I confessed that I was leaving for an unknown amount of time to get my personal affairs in order. He understood, given the nature of what happened in the past few days. Billy was going to take over the fund and contact the family, as well as other people involved in the explosion.

Neither one of us realized we were away from the party for some time until Liam came barging into the kitchen. Billy and I shook hands and he left to go back to the other room.

"I told you earlier," he began, "I expect you by my side. There are guests asking me about you. Expectations, remember? Now get your ass back in there." I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He grabbed my wrist and I looked back at Edward. In the blink of an eye, he pulled me back from Liam.

"Just who do you think you are? I'm not the person you need to protect her from!" he said.

"But no woman needs to be touched that way," Edward responded. "You might be the one person who can do her more harm than any other."

He clutched his side as he began laughing.

"I'll give it to you, Cullen…you gave me a much needed laugh, but Isabella and I have people to talk with."

"Liam, I'm not going back in there unless Edward is with me," I said. "If you think I'm going to schmooze your business associates without feeling safe, then you have another thing coming."

We walked past him, and I really didn't give a damn what he thought any more. The blonde was too busy calling out his name like a mating call, and, of course, he went to her side. A few other nameless people spoke with me, but it was all an act on my part now. Edward was always within a few feet of my side, but that seemed to anger Liam further. We had all the right to talk anyway, even if we weren't falling for each other.

Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear at one point. "You're the most beautiful woman in this room, Sweetness, and you'll be in my arms all night."

The words he said to me brought relief to me, but I would have never expected the reaction that came from across the room. Liam knocked over one of the tables, screamed obscenities. While I'd seen his become angry before, this was a new level for him. The guests began milling out of the room towards the exit. A cold shiver ran down my spine as he stormed over in our direction and there was raw hatred for me in his eyes.

"You cheap, nasty whore! I've watched you two all night…have you been fucking him? Don't lie to me!" he spat in my face.

Before I could utter a word, Liam grabbed my hand and began dragging me out of the room. Edward was right behind us as I was trying to free myself from his grasp.

"How much have you had to drink, asshole? Are you that clueless? Edward and I have only known each other for a few days. How the hell could you even think that could even happen?"

At the top of the stairs, Liam turned to push Edward down, but he wasn't very successful. Edward had a firm grip on the railing, which kept him in place. I was screaming out his name, hoping that he would not let anything happen to me. Seconds later, Liam threw me into his room, locked the deadbolt, and glared at me.

"Don't even think that your body guard can keep me from fucking you, Isabella," he said while dropping his pants. I was thoroughly repulsed by the sight of his pencil dick. He pushed me back on the bed and tried to rip my dress off as I heard Edward kicking the door from the other side.

"You stupid, mindless bitch! I'll fuck you whenever and however I want…or should I wait for lover boy to watch? He'd love to see me violate you over and over."

He ripped my panties from my body just as Edward broke down the door. Liam looked over his shoulder at him just long enough for me to knee him hard in the balls. He fell to the floor and rolled around in agony. Relief ran through me as I watched Edward picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Without a word, he punched him hard in the face. I could have sworn I heard his nose breaking, which wouldn't have bothered me in the least. He dropped his body to the ground and I moved off the bed quickly into his arms.

"We have to get the fuck out of here now!" he told me and I was more than willing to leave. With my hand securely in his, we made our way to the car quickly. Multiple thoughts ran through my mind as he drove away from the place that once imprisoned me. There was one that stood out the most.

"Oh my god…I'm finally free of him! Even though I never have to worry about being under his thumb, I can easily bring charges against him for attempted rape," I said. "There isn't very much proof, but that can be the ace in my pocket. Let him release a statement about my family…everything is going to be alright. When we get to the hotel, I'll call them so they won't be that surprised if it happens."

He took my hand in his. "I firmly believe they'd rather deal with backlash from something that happened in the past as opposed to the way he treated you. Are you sure you're fine with driving all the way to Augusta? I should be able to get us there in less than two hours."

"That was our original idea, so yes, I'm comfortable with that, Edward. Would it make sense if I said that I'm a little shaken up?"

He placed feather light kisses on my hand and the inside of my wrist.

"I only wish I'd been able to stop him sooner. Tell me how I can make you feel better and more relaxed?" he asked as he floored it down the interstate.

"You're doing exactly what I need," I replied. As he drove on into the dark Georgia night, we got to know each other better. I came to learn that Edward loved books as much as I did, but he also was a thrill seeker. When I asked him what his biggest one was, he smiled and mouthed the word 'you' to me. He learned that I missed the beach tremendously, and that I'd spent many summers at the cottage my family owned.

"Does Liam know anything about the location?"

"No, not that I know of, and in all the time we were together, I never took him to see my parents. I'm sure he could find them with the multiple resources he has, though" I told him. "Would you be willing to go there with me?" I asked the question as an afterthought.

He had this grin on his face that was priceless. "That was one of the reasons why I asked if he knew about the beach house. If it's secluded, then we might be that much safer there."

The thought of being there with Edward was heaven, even if I knew we were on the run. I had full faith and trust in him to keep me safe. Once we arrived in Augusta, he drove until we got to the front of the hotel. I waited in the car while he took care of the details. Even though it was late, I called Mama to give her an earful of the truth. She was shocked to know that Liam had been that cruel and hateful towards me. Hearing her cry was difficult for me, but I reassured her that I was fine. When I told her about Edward and how protective he was, her demeanor changed. Mama said for me to bring him down to Charleston very soon so she could meet the man I would marry. I humored her as much as possible. While I was uncertain about that, I told her, in the most sincere way, that we would be down there within the next day.

No sooner had I hung up with the woman than Edward was standing by the door waiting for me. With his arm securely around my waist, he took me to a room on the third floor. He held me close once we were behind closed doors. Then he told me he wanted to take a picture of my wrist in case we needed it for future evidence. I was not about to object to it, and he took three photos with a digital camera.

"If it's alright with you," I began, "I'd really like a shower before we go to bed."

He kissed my forehead lightly. "That is perfectly understandable, Bella. I'll have the sheets turned down and waiting for you."

Before I shut the door, I blew him a kiss. He had me all to himself, even if he wasn't fully aware of that fact. After I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower, the water felt good as it ran over my skin. Then I took a good look at my right wrist. The large bruise that had formed on it seemed to mock me. The hard truth hit me all at once…Liam tried to rape me! He intended to violate my body anyway he could. It became all too much and my body slid down the tile wall. Keening noises came out of my mouth; I screamed and yelled words that made no sense. Then the warm, safe arms I craved enclosed me. Edward was holding me as I let out all of the pain.

"Ssshhhhh, Sweetness," he cooed in my ear. "I've got you. No one, especially that sack of shit, will ever hurt you again."

I looked up to see him, and, even though I know I looked my absolute worse, I saw something in his eyes that blew me away. It was love, pure love, and it was all for me. He brushed the wet hair back from my face as I clutched at his soaked shirt. Then he carefully rubbed my wrist and lavished kisses over it.

"Why did you come in here with your clothes on?" I asked after a few quiet minutes.

"I needed to get to you as fast as I could. When I heard you crying, my heart was breaking, Bella, and clothes became insignificant. Please let me get you out of here and into bed."

Edward helped me out of the shower and I covered up with a towel while he went to get out of his clothes. He knocked on the door just as I was contemplating what to wear to bed. I peered out and he handed me the bright pink slip I wore last night.

"Would you please wear this for me? It looks very sexy on you," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing only a pair of boxers.

Oh damn…

"Give me one minute and I'll be right out," I told him with my own wicked smile.

Since my skin was still damp the fabric clung to me slightly. He was only a few feet from me after I opened the door. I heard him let out a deep breath of air as soon as he saw me. Before either one of us said another word, he had me in his arms and we were in the midst of a hungry kiss. Our tongues moved together as his hands moved down the curve of my back towards my ass. He moved me over to the bed where we laid down together. There was a serious look on his face as our foreheads touched.

"There has never been another woman that I've ever felt this close to, Bella. I promise to never push you into anything, but I need to tell you something from my heart."

"And there is something I think you need to hear from me, too," I said after licking my lips.

"Ladies first," he smirked.

"I never expected this, Edward, but I'm in love with you. It happened so fast that it took me by surprise."

He leaned closer to me as he whispered, "And I love you with all that I am, Sweetness." Then he ravished my lips. I fisted his hair as he pulled back only to kiss me thoroughly once more. He cradled me as my body trembled in his arms. His hand moved down my side to my hips. Then his mouth moved to my neck and my collarbone, leaving a trail of warmth. He let out moans as I trailed my fingers over his chest and shoulders. As he took one of my straps in his hand, Edward looked up at me.

"May I please pull this down?"

"I could never say no to you," I replied and soon my breasts were fully exposed to him.

"Damn…you're my fantasy come to life," he said as he gently caressed them. His touch was even more gentle. I gasped as he took my nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking. The pleasure was so intense that it was hard to breathe. Our eyes met as he moved to my other one. I was purring like a like a kitten as he worshipped my breasts. Then he placed a kiss over my heart.

"This is my treasure now, and you belong to me," he whispered. "Loving you and protecting you are vital to me."

The weight of his words hit me like a ton of bricks. He moved over me to capture my lips in another searing kiss that left me wanting more. We made out until exhaustion began to take over. As he wrapped me up in his arms, I could only smile as sleep took over.

**I hope y'all enjoyed that! Please let me know your thoughts. XXOO**


	4. Chapter 4 Belonging

**Chapter 4 - Belonging**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Hello everyone! As always, I'm very appreciative that you're with me on this adventure. My readers/fans/friends mean so very much to me. Thank you to TheDVS1 for prereading, and to buggins74 for stepping in for her beta help. Y'all are the best! **

**EPOV**

For the life of me, I'll never be as thankful for anything as for the day I was chosen to protect Bella Swan. I'm not sure if it was luck or fate that drew us together. As I watched over her this morning, there was a smile on my face. She trusted me with her life and her heart. When we confessed our love for each other last night, it was a sacred moment for me. It was obvious that we had fallen from the time we met, and there was no doubt lingering any more. While it was her physical beauty that captivated me, it was her heart that made me want her more.

Taking her away from Liam was one of the greatest things I could ever do. I'm sure he was pissed that we left, but I wasn't about to let him torture her any longer. If nothing else, I was doing my job because her safety was being compromised. She had been so strong when we left Atlanta, but I was fearful that she would breakdown. When I heard the noise in the shower, I wasted no time getting to her. Part of me wanted to go hunt Liam down and destroy him. But there was someone else who wanted him dead, possibly more than I did.

I pushed those thoughts aside as Bella began to wake up. She'd only woken a few times during the night, and when she called out my name, I reassured her with whispered words and soft kisses.

"Hello Sweetness," I told her as her brown eyes met mine.

Her hand moved from my chest to my cheek as her smile widened.

"Good morning Edward. Have I ever told you that I love waking up to you?" she asked as I kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Not that I recall, but having you in my arms all night is an honor."

Gently, I eased her back and our lips met in a soft kiss that soon became passionate. The way she licked the corner of my mouth…damn, it turned me into desperate, greedy man. Then she had to run her nails over my shoulders and chest.

"Are you marking me as your own, Bella?" I asked as I moved down her chin towards the base of her neck.

"Mmmmm, as long as you don't mind," she replied.

"Then I want you to know I plan on claiming you as mine."

Sweet moans fell from her lips as I licked and sucked on her skin. Our eyes met briefly and I was in awe of the love that was present. After placing a tender kiss over her heart, I moved back to her gorgeous face. We were caught up in the sensation caused by our mouths and tongues meeting until the need for oxygen took over.

"You and I…we belong to each other now," I told her as our foreheads touched.

"I love hearing that…more than words could say," she responded.

We lingered in bed for a few more minutes before deciding that it was time to get out of here. Bella wanted to get down to Charleston soon, so we needed to hit the road. It was going to take us at least three hours to get there from Augusta, but I was more than happy to do this. The few bags I brought up from the car last night were soon ready to go back into the trunk. She emerged from the bathroom looking as breathtaking as she was in bed. I took her hand in mine, kissed it, and she let out a sigh.

"When you touch me, I feel cherished and loved," she said.

"That's my intention, Sweetness. You deserve all of my affection."

She gave me a soft kiss before we left the room. I only allowed her to carry a small bag since her wrist was probably still sore. When the elevator door opened to the lobby, I told her to get some coffee while I took the bags to the car. I glanced over my shoulder a few times to make sure she was fine. It only took me a couple of minutes to take care of this task, but when I came to her side, there was a look of shock on her face. Her eyes were on the television, and I could hear someone talking about an explosion. It wasn't until I heard the name of the neighborhood Liam lived in that I really began paying attention.

"Oh shit, the house – it's gone," Bella whispered as I held her near me. That was all she said as we watched the police, firefighters, and emergency responders walking around the debris. It looked as though an atomic bomb has been detonated in the affluent suburb. The word terrorist was running on the very bottom of the screen, as well as the words O'Donnelly Corporation. She was visibly shaken when one of the reporters mentioned that the explosion in the parking garage was most likely connected to this incident. There were injuries, along with a few deaths, but no one had heard from Liam or Bella. I held her tighter as they mentioned that the search for their bodies continued.

"Those poor people," she murmured. "They didn't deserve to be a part of this. I need to do something."

Her phone was ringing, and I had the distinct impression her Mom was on the other line. She answered quickly; they had a short conversation. Bella told her that we were about to hit the road. While she knew we had left Atlanta last night, any good mother would want to know that her child was fine in a situation such as this.

While Bella was still upset over the bombing, she told me that we needed to get out of Georgia. After I started the engine, I mentioned to her that I'd never been to South Carolina before. She laughed softly, turned to me, and grabbed my hand.

"Did you ever expect to find love when you met this Carolina girl?"

"You make quite a point," I told her as we drove out of the parking lot. As we came to the border, Bella was on the phone with Billy Black coordinating a fund for people that were injured today, as well as the families of those who had died. The way she concentrated on this, as well as how much she vested into it, made me so proud. How the hell could Liam miss the treasure he had? Perhaps he was blinded by his own stupidity, but, in the end, it wasn't important. She was mine now.

The drive from I-20 into Columbia was not very long, and she was done speaking with Billy by the time we passed through the city. We had to connect onto I-26 next which would lead us to Charleston. I looked over at her as I pushed down in the accelerator.

"How long has it been since you've seen your parents?"

"If I'm correct, the last time I saw them was almost two years ago. It was the month before I met Liam. The contract I had for Chanel required traveling, but I happened to spend a few weeks in Atlanta. We met at a cocktail party, and the rest, you could say, is history."

"If you had the choice, would you want to move back to Charleston?" I asked her as her fingers moved up my arm.

"I've been away far too long, Edward, and my roots are there. Honestly, I want a fresh start. My life has been empty – I want to do more with it than make other people's clothes or accessories look fabulous," she replied in a serious manner.

We had a great conversation about how we both wanted something more in our lives. I told her about the "relationship" I had with Jessica. Bella said that she would be the perfect woman for her ex-fiancé. Then we talked about what we wanted to do with the rest of our lives. In my own words, I said that being on the road constantly was wearing me out. Yet I still wanted to be involved with law enforcement. Bella, on the other hand, wanted to use her knowledge of the fashion industry for some good.

"We're going to have one hell of a time explaining why you're still alive," I told her as the miles passed. "Supposedly, you died in the explosion."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Liam might have died, but there isn't any way to tell yet. If I know him like I do, he crawled out of the house on his belly to hunt us down."

"Do you think he's alive?" I asked.

She was in deep thought for a few moments as I rubbed the palm of her hand.

"I'm not really sure, but, even as much as I despised him, I'd never wish death on anyone. I was happy to get away from him," she replied.

"And I'd take you away from that house again in a heartbeat, Sweetness."

We arrived in the city, and it was a historical to say the least. One way streets were common, as well as the horse drawn carriages. The look on Bella's face was amazing as she pointed out the places she'd missed. Her family lived in the Ansonborough Neighborhood, which was in the middle of the downtown section. The houses were like something out of a movie – grand, old fashioned, very Southern. She mentioned that the house her family owned was built in the late nineteenth century. It was an affluent neighborhood filled with history.

When I pulled into the gated terrace, an older gentleman and a woman were waiting for us. There was a large garden to the side and the rear of the house, which had three stories. The exterior was a pale pink color, but that seemed to be common for many of the homes in the city.

Bella practically leaped out of the car when I put it into park. Her parents gave her tight hugs as I walked over to meet them. She favored her mother far more than her dad; they had the same physical shape, height, and brown eyes. But it was obvious that she and her father shared the same smile. After a round of introductions, Bella and I were led into the house, which was impressive.

The rooms were tastefully decorated, as if they belonged in the pages of a magazine_._ The living room, which was off the back porch, had multiple windows that allowed for a view of the garden. Amazingly, for the house to be as hold as it was, there were few, if any antiques. Most of the furniture was on the modern side and appeared comfortable. Renee went into the kitchen while Bella and I went up the stairs to the bedroom.

"My mother has assured me that you and I are soul mates," she said after I set the bags down.

"Is this just an astute observation on her part?" I asked as I took her into my arms. "Or does she know that we're in love?"

"The only way she would ever know that is if she could read minds, but that isn't one of my Mother's talents. I'm sure that she can see it on our faces, though. She's getting lunch ready for us, though, and I'm sure you have to be hungry."

"Yeah, a little food will be nice after this," I said to her right before I claimed her mouth. It had been too long since we'd kissed. The way she tasted was addictive, and I needed to satisfy my need. She would tease me by tracing my bottom lip but, when I pulled her closer, her tongue would slide over mine. Hearing her breathless pants afterward was heaven.

"If you feel like this now, I can only imagine how you'll react when we make love," I whispered in her ear. Her body shivered in response, and knowing that I alone could do that was very pleasing.

It was hard to ignore the scent of lunch from the kitchen, so we left the room holding hands. We passed Charlie who was sitting back in the leather Eames chair watching television. It was hard to read the expression on his face, though.

"Bella…according to CNN, you and Liam have been presumed dead. No one has heard from either one of you since the explosion, but I have to say that this is the strangest things to hear. We owe a debt of gratitude to you, Edward, for getting her out of that place."

"I wasn't about to let her stay there for a minute longer. Liam was vile and disgusting - he wasn't worth a moment of her time."

Renee was walking back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. She was talking on the phone, and from what I could hear, she was answering questions. Bella and I walked in there and she handed me a tall glass of tea. Her Mom came walking back into the room a few moments later.

"Half of Charleston is talking about your death, honey. I'll have guests dropping by until we leave for your funeral in Atlanta," she said while pulling down plates. "Are you sure you want to keep up with this charade?"

Bella's eyes went from her Mother's to mine.

"Mama, what do I tell the press? Should I be honest about the way he treated me? Liam will find me when he learns that I've come down here!"

In a sudden move, I went over to her and, with determination, my words would reassure her that would be safe. While there weren't tears in her eyes, I could see the fear in her face. I reacted as if her mom was not in the room when I held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"If he decides to look for us, then he'll have to answer to me. I'm not leaving your side, not for one minute. We will come up with a reasonable explanation as to why we left Atlanta."

Over lunch, Rene, Charlie, and I convinced her to come forth with the truth. It was a given that Liam, if he was still alive, would try to find us. Bella wanted nothing to do with him or the corporation. There was the possibility that no one would learn about her Father's addiction, either. Phone calls were placed afterward, and within the hour, there was a team of journalist at the door. CNN had also become involved with the story.

Bella sat in the living room and told her story to the interviewer. Even thought she'd told me almost every detail, hearing it again was nonetheless excruciatingly painful. I stood near the credenza and my knuckles were turning white due to how tightly I was grabbing it. Our eyes met on occasion, and, as bewitching as they were, I saw strength in them. The woman I had fallen for was one of the bravest I had known. In the end, Liam had not gotten the best of her because Bella fought back and reclaimed her life.

Once they were done with the many questions for her, the entire world soon knew that she was indeed alive. It was my turn to let the world know how I single handedly saved Bella Swan, the gorgeous model, from her horrendous ex-fiancé. I simply stated that I was doing my job – keeping her safe because I was hired to do that. It would be expected of me to do that, otherwise I'd lose the position. No one needed to know that we had fallen in love since that was against the rules. They quickly labeled me as a hero, but I shrugged it off.

To say the least, it was a log afternoon.

As soon as the interviews were over, a family friend came over to with dinner for us, but Charlie was going to take his wife out for the evening. They needed some fresh air and a break from the madness of the day. Bella gave me a seductive smile once her parents left. Before I could let her walk into the kitchen, I took her into my arms to get a long look into her eyes.

"You have made a huge accomplishment today. I doubt that there are many other women who could be as forward as you were about Liam. I consider myself to be the luckiest man on earth because you chose to be with me."

"We belong together, Edward, and it was high time that I told my side of the story," she said while running her fingers through my hair. "We can get a bite to eat before we spend the rest of the night in our room. I need to feel how much you love me."

"And I love you, more than words could say" I told her just as I placed a kiss on her soft lips. Neither one of us allowed the other to get carried away. There would be uninterrupted hours for us to become lost in our passion. We sat on the porch and enjoyed being with each other. There was one fear that still lingered, though. When I mentioned that the terrorist had yet to be caught, she took my hand in hers.

"Living in fear is not an option for me any longer. They want me to be afraid of the next move, but I don't want to do that. I deserve more and now that the world knows I'm no longer his fiancé, maybe they'll leave me the hell alone."

"I'm stunned by you in the best of ways, Bella," I said to her as she smiled at me.

When we were done eating, Billy Black was on the phone with her, and I gave her the time she needed to talk with him. In many of the rooms, there were pictures of her. Bella was a beautiful child with long chestnut hair and those brown eyes I'd fallen in love with. The one photograph that was, in my opinion, above the rest was one of her on the beach. She had to be a teenager, and it was obvious that she was meant to be a model by the way she carried herself. The sunlight heightened her beauty, and, had we met then, I would have never let her go. Her family owned a beach house, so maybe there was a chance we could get out of Charleston for a few days.

_Seeing Bella in a bikini is an added bonus, too, isn't it Cullen?_

I pushed aside that thought as she came into the living room.

"Billy was relieved to know that I'm fine, and he wanted me to thank you for getting me out of there. As of tomorrow, he's severing all of his ties with the company and selling his stocks. The money he gets from the sales will go to the charity fund for the victims."

"He's as concerned about your welfare as I am, but can I ask you a question that has nothing to do with that?" I asked as I scooped her up to take her to bed.

"Of course you can," she grinned.

"Would you be willing to take a few days to go with me to the beach? It might help you to relax if we are alone and away from reality."

"It's funny that you should mention that because I wanted to ask you the same question. Mama and Daddy won't mind if we use the house. I've wanted to go back for ages."

"Then it's settled," I began as I lay her on the bed. "When you are ready to go, then I'm beside you."

"Well, right now, I want you on top of me," she purred as our clothes were shed. We kissed endlessly until my mouth moved down her neck. Since her bra was cast aside, I greedily rubbed her nipples and relished in how hard they became under my touch. The soft gasps that escaped her lips were spurring me on. She watched with rapt attention as I sucked and licked at her perfect nipples. My hand was soon in hers as she brought it over her panties.

"Edward…damn, I'm so wet for you," she murmured as I teased her over the fabric.

"May I remove these?" I asked tentatively.

When she told me yes, they were off in the blink of an eye, and I was given a full view of her naked body. My cock was leaking and growing harder while she spread her legs apart. As I settled between them, she arched her back and rolled her hips beautifully. I took my time feasting on her pussy after I licked her clit. One of us was always touching her nipples, which in turn was driving me insane.

"I know this feels good," I told her as I slid my fingers inside. "Your walls are getting tighter. It won't be long before you come, Bella."

She moaned my name as I felt and watched her fall apart. The taste of her warm cum on my lips was pure ecstasy. I moved over her body, placing tender kisses on her over heated skin as I moved to her succulent mouth.

"Mmmmmm, I love you Edward," she said to me as I took her face in my hands.

"Sweetness, I love you, too," I whispered next to her mouth before we were lost in a soul bearing kiss. I was overcome with pleasure as she wrapped her body around me. Between her mouth and the feeling of her body, it became impossible to control myself.

"Oh god, oh god…I'm going to…fuck, I'm coming," I moaned.

Bella held me tighter and pressed her lips to mine as I surrendered to my orgasm. I had not had one this strong in some time, but, as soon as I could breathe normally, I told her I needed to change out of my boxers. I could hear her soft laughter from the bathroom. After I'd cleaned up and slid on a new pair, she was waiting for me.

"We are going down to the beach tomorrow. It's a very short drive from here," she said after I gathered her in my arms.

"Will you do one favor for me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Will you consider wearing a bikini most of the time when you have to wear clothes?"

She giggled, looked up at me, and kissed my lips softly. "I can most certainly do that so long as you wear a pair of swim trunks that are low on the hips."

"Then you have a deal," I responded. Soon, she fell asleep in my arms, and I imagined holding her close in the ocean before I closed my eyes.

**Thank you all for reading. Please leave your thoughts. XXOO**


	5. Chapter 5 Temptation Beckons

**Chapter 5 – Temptation Beckons**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you for being a part of this journey with me. My readers are very dear to me. I am deeply appreciative of all the help from my prereader, TheDVS1. Thank you also to CloeMarrie for your beta skills. Y'all help me more than words could say.**

**BPOV**

As I stood in the bathroom, I surveyed my features, specifically my wrist. It was beginning to heal although it still had some considerable bruising on it. But I was away from Liam, hopefully forever. There was a strong possibility that he was dead, and, if that were true, it was brought on by his selfishness and greed. After rubbing lotion on my damp skin, I opened the door and was greeted with breakfast.

"What is this for? I could have easily gone downstairs and had a meal at the table," I said as I walked toward the bed.

"Well, your Mom and I had a conversation about our relationship while you were in the shower. She believes that we were meant to be together, and I was encouraged to romance you. I have to admit that I've been sorely lacking in that department, my Bella, and I thoroughly apologize."

I sat down on the bed next to him as he handed a dainty coffee cup to me.

"Edward, first of all, you saved my life! Most couples don't meet under the circumstances we faced, and we'll have plenty of time for romance."

He traced over my arm as he smiled at me. "How long does it take to get to the beach?"

"Normally, Seabrook Island is only forty-five minutes from here. I need to tell Mama that we're headed down there."

From across the room, I could hear my phone ringing, and he walked over to retrieve it for me. I set aside the dish after I saw that it was Billy Black on the other end. He asked if this was a good time for us to speak, and from the way he sounded, it seemed that he had some urgent news to share.

_"When I went up to my former office at the O'Donnelly Buidling, I ran into a former investor. He told me that the people who blew up your car were involved with the explosion at the house."_

"How sure was this former investor?"

_"According to Jake, there was a mass email sent out to everyone as the party was going on at the house. He was right - I just read it, and this person said Liam's house might go the way of your car. While I was cleaning out my desk, I received another email that confirmed it was the terrorist. Bella, they haven't found where these people are, and I'm concerned they might be looking for you."_

My breath hitched as I thought about that possibility. Edward had his arms around my waist now, and the feeling of his body near mine gave me the comfort I needed.

"Billy, I cannot stop living in spite if this. If Liam is dead, then maybe they have succeeded in their original plan."

_"For your sake, I hope that douchebag is rotting in hell right now. Please be careful and keep Edward close to you at all times."_

After I hung up with Billy, I let out a sigh and turned to face the man I loved. He understood why I had some trepidations; it was possible that my life was once again in danger but now for a different reason. We were facing the reality of this together and that made all the difference. As soon as we were done with breakfast and I was dressed, we went down to the living room. There were two men speaking with my parents. They introduced themselves as Agent Emmett McCarty and Agent Jasper Whitlock from the FBI. Mama was busy with her usual brand of southern hospitality, serving tea and cheese straws. They were two of the men investigating the terrorist activity that occurred in Atlanta. Since I was here in Charleston, it was imperative that they speak with me.

"We haven't found Liam's body, so we can't say for sure that he is dead," Agent McCarty told us. "It's quite possible, that from the information we have gathered over the past twenty four hours, he is still alive. The people that want him dead are probably thinking the same thing."

"And the fact that you were on national television yesterday would let Liam know of your whereabouts, Ms. Swan," Agent Whitlock piped in. "If he knows you are here, he would come looking for you, and wherever he is, the terrorist might very well follow."

My eyes went between them as they talked.

"Does this mean that Bella is in danger?" Daddy inquired from the other side of the room.

"It's very possible, Sir, and we want to provide you all with the necessary protection. For your safety, it would be a prudent idea for you to get out of the city. If there is no place for you to go, then we can provide one."

"Agent McCarty, my family has a beach home on Seabrook Island, which is not even an hour away from here. I planned on going there today for a vacation with my body guard, of course," I told him as Edward stood as close as possible to me. They spoke together for a few minutes in hushed voices. Agent Whitlock excused himself for a few minutes after he took out his phone. Mama came walking back out of the kitchen with one of the sets of keys for the cottage.

"Keep her safe, Edward," she said to him. "All of Charleston is talking about you, and I firmly believe that it would be best for y'all to get away."

"And we will have protective detail for you and Mr. Swan," Agent McCarty told her as his partner walked back into the room. Over the next half an hour, a plan was hammered out. They were going to stay on the island at a rental house that was on the same block as our place. I was currently upstairs gathering my clothes and toiletries as I was informed that my phone was being wiretapped in case Liam decided to call.

"One of the reasons I fell so hard and fast for you is because of your strength," I heard Edward say as he walked into the room. "You have stayed remarkably calm during all of this. I don't know many other women that could handle as much as you have."

"Part of it comes from being sheer determination," I told him as I zipped up the travel bag. "Liam had my under his thumb for so long that I'm not about to let him get the better of me. Trust me when I say that I have a certain degree of fear, but I won't let it dictate my choices."

Edward took my face in his hands, and I could see the love he had for me in his warm gaze. We kissed softly for a brief moment; it would have been easy for us to lose ourselves. After he pulled back, I felt his lips brush over mine once more. We finished getting our bags ready, and while he took them out to the car, I spoke with Mama.

"Thank you for everything," I said as she packed food for us. "I was a little surprised that you and Daddy were so…accepting of Edward and I."

"Honey, you're a grown woman. You can make your own choices and live your own life. While Charlie and I were not happy that you didn't visit us frequently, we finally understand the reason behind it. The best thing Liam ever did for you was to hire Edward," she told me while handing over a monogrammed basket filled to the brim.

"He said you two talked this morning. How much did he reveal?"

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Edward is wrapped around your manicured fingers. Next to your Daddy, I've never seen another man love you as much as he does. The care and concern that he shows in his eyes is undeniable, Bella. Y'all are going to get married soon and your children will be gorgeous."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," I began. "But I love him so very much – more than any other man." She gave me a tight hug and told me we had a beautiful future ahead. Even though I was engaged to Liam, the actual prospect of being married to anyone never seemed to be possible. Something about being Mrs. Edward Cullen sounded so right, though. I tucked that idea in the back of my mind as we walked outside. Jasper and Emmett, as they preferred to be called, were ready to leave whenever we pulled out. Daddy gave me a hug and shook Edward's hand before we got into the Volvo. The driving directions were programmed into the GPS, so I relaxed as he interlaced his fingers with mine.

"This is really one large island, isn't it?" he asked as he turned onto Maybank Highway.

"In a manner of speaking, it really is since there are five 'islands' that are all part of one larger piece of land. My family chose Seabrook over the other places. The beach itself is quiet, and there is one large resort. We chose not to be a part of it because most of the people there are elitist, blue blood country club folk who love to look down their noses at others."

He let out a good hearty laugh that I enjoyed hearing.

"You are really one of a kind, Bella Swan! For someone who has lived your life, you have no pretense. It makes me treasure you that much more."

The words he said went straight to my heart - Edward _treasured_ me. I kept looking over at him with a smile while his sentiments lingered in my brain. We were happy together, despite the danger that surrounded us. The way he peered at me over his sunglasses was driving me over the edge.

"Mama told me that, in her words, you're wrapped around my fingers. Was she true in her assessment?"

"I would be lying if I said that she was wrong," he began. "When we met, Sweetness, I learned two things very quickly. The first one was that I knew you were the woman I had waited for. It was obvious in the way you looked at me, and how you were so open with the details of your life."

"I wanted to open up to you," I confessed.

"And that was one of the most beguiling characteristics about your personality. I never expected you be so honest about your life. And the other thing I learned was that I hated Liam."

"That makes two of us," I said with a giggle.

The rest of the drive was comfortable as we made our way towards the beach house. The surrounding area was flat, with the occasional marsh. It hit me that I missed this place tremendously. A mix of Palmetto, Pine, and Sweetgum trees were scattered through the landscape. Off near the horizon, there were fishing boats out at sea. After we passed the main resort, I told him to turn left on High Hammock Road and drive until he saw the Summerwind Cottage.

When we pulled into the driveway, he opened the door for me; the scent of the salt water was abundant. Waves were crashing in the distance, and I was thrilled that I could share all of this with Edward. I turned to see him getting our bags out of the trunk; he insisted that I only carry one of them. Eagerly, I dashed up to the door, slipped the key into the lock, and looked around the rooms. Everything was as I remembered it. The wooden floors were perfect in case sand came into the house. Next to the wall, a beige oversized sofa with curved arms was waiting for us to snuggle. Across from it was a rarely used fireplace and the plasma television was resting on the mantle. Family photographs from years ago covered the walls, along with paintings created by local artists. The sound of footsteps brought me out of my thoughts.

"I think it might be a good idea for me to know which room we'll be…sleeping in?" he asked with a devious grin.

"As far as sleeping goes, I'm sure we can use this bedroom," I told him with a wink as we walked into the back. There was a set of French doors that led to the screened in porch. After I opened them to get in some fresh air, he wrapped his arms around me as we looked out at the ocean.

"I'm already picturing you in a bikini," he whispered. "It'll cover just enough of your sexy body to make me want more of you."

His words - damn, they were reducing me to sheer desire.

"Give me a few minutes, long enough to put away a few things and to change into said bikini. Then you will have an eyeful, but I'm hoping to see you in a very low slung pair of board shorts."

As I moved to walk out of the room, he pulled me back into his embrace and kissed me hard. My knees began to buckle as his tongue played with mine. Any ability I had to concentrate was gone. His hands roamed down my back and over my ass. The evidence of his need was growing with each brush of his lips next to mine. I laid my head on his very firm chest when we broke for air.

"You have to know how much you get to me, Sweetness," he said as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I let out a sigh as he followed me into the kitchen. Mama packed more than enough food for the two of us. While I was stocking the cabinets, Edward was busy speaking with someone on his phone. From the sound of the conversation, it appeared that he was speaking with Jasper. I slipped out of the room after the baskets were empty. It was time to see how much I could tempt him with my swimsuit. The cherry red two-piece I'd packed clung to my curves perfectly.

_I preferred that Edward would cling to them, but I'd get my wish soon._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him standing by the dresser – his gaze was fixed on me.

"You weren't kidding when you said I'd have an eyeful," he said after letting out a low whistle.

After I twirled around, Edward drew me into his arms and kissed me thoroughly. He stopped only to plant three more on my wet lips.

"It might be a good idea for us to get on down to the beach," I whispered as he set his forehead on mine. With his hand in mine and a tote bag in my other, we left the cottage. Memories flooded my mind when I felt the sensation off the warm sand. I could recall the times when daddy would dangle me in the water. Mama would yell at him to bring me back up so the waves wouldn't knock me over. They were always happy when we were here, but that was true for most of their marriage. It hit me that I wanted a solid, strong relationship that would last a lifetime. Was it possible to build one with the man to my left?

"Do you want to go for a walk?" His question brought me out of my thoughts.

"I don't care what we do so long as we are together," I answered him honestly after setting my things down. His long, lean form was marvelous next to my side; being at the ocean with him was nothing short of wonderful. A few people passed us by on horseback, which was commonplace on Seabrook Island. We exchanged pleasantries, but they were soon gone in the other direction.

"This place is quiet – more than most beaches that I have been to before," he said.

I rested my head on his ample shoulder. "The lifestyle here is undisturbed. Granted Seabrook has its' share of tourists, but, for the most part, folks like the solitude offered. When I was at the College of Charleston, my friends and I would come over for a weekend, but we mostly stayed in town if we wanted something else."

"Such as specific nighttime activities?"

"Since you're asking, they, not I, wanted to make the most of the club scene," I replied as the waves tickled my toes.

"What if we had met when you were in college?"

I hardly had time to reply as he decided to bring me further into the ocean.

"Hmmmm, I would have spent most of my time with you, Edward, so long as you would have been content to do the same."

The water was warm and inviting, almost as much as the look in his green eyes. Sunlight bounced of his skin that was scattered with water drops. Temptation beckoned as I longed to lick each one off his defined chest. Instead, I traced one that was falling slowly down towards the top of his trunks. His eyes followed my finger intently before he lifted my hand to his mouth. First he kissed the my fingertips, but he surprised me by taking one into his mouth. A small gasp of pleasure fell from my lips as he lazily sucked on my skin. No words were needed as we were both assured that it was time to go back indoors.

It began when we were standing in the enclosed, private outdoor shower. His hungry mouth moved over mine as he claimed me as his own. My bikini and his swim trunks were cast aside. I could feel every inch of his erection while our hands explored. Gently, Edward would move my hair out of my face and we became lost in another deep kiss. Soon, he turned off the water and carried me off to bed.

My body quivered, shook, and trembled as he placed his hands over my face.

"Sweetness, I'm completely devoted to you and I love you with all of my heart. Please don't ever doubt how great my need is for you," he confessed. "But I need to know if a condom is necessary."

"Actually, I had a birth control shot a few months ago as a precaution. So to answer your question, one is not necessary and I want to feel every inch of you inside of me. I love you, endlessly, Edward."

He peppered my face with soft kisses and licked his way down my neck. I was already panting as he spent countless minutes sucking my nipples. Just as I had gotten back in control of my breathing, Edward would kiss me passionately, his tongue dancing with mine. Then he pulled back, grinned at me deviously, and nudged my thighs apart.

"Your beauty takes my breath away," he said to me while settling between my legs. I was purring as he lapped at my clit and pussy, bringing me closer to the edge every second. My eyes fluttered open to watch him enjoying himself – that was what it took to make me come.

"Edward…oh fuck…mmmmmm, yessss!" I screamed as he plunged his tongue inside, and I was reduced to sheer pleasure. My body was arching off the bed in reaction. When my orgasm began to ebb away, he was waiting for me.

"May I please make love to you, Bella?"

"Yes – I can't wait a minute longer," I replied to him as he lowered his body over mine. He slowly slid into my aching pussy; our gaze was never interrupted. Once he was moving in and out, I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around his sexy body.

"Fuck, I can't believe how tight you are," he whispered in my ear. "It's like you were made for me."

"We belong together," I said back to him. "This is as it always should have been."

His movements went back and forth from shallow to deep as we learned how to pleasure each other. The warm kisses he placed on my ear and neck were full of reverence. Words of affection were shared. My orgasm came closer with every thrust, and, as he began biting on my nipples, I lost all control.

"That's it, my Sweetness…you look like an angel. Let me feel all of that."

While I was lost in the sensations, his body stilled as I felt his warm cum deep within me.

"Mine…all mine to love…and protect," he murmured. He only eased out of my pussy when we were fully spent.

The warmth of his unyielding affection was present as he cradled me afterward. I could not get enough of how tender he was with me – lightly kissing my face and rubbing my cheek with his fingers constantly. His hair would fall into his face, and as I brushed it aside, I pressed my lips to his.

"There is no force on this planet that will separate us." I blinked at him as the weight of his words came over me. "No terrorist and certainly no ex-fiancé will keep me away from the woman I treasure."

"I'm yours forever, Edward. No other man makes me feel as loved as you do."

"And no other woman could ever make me feel as alive as you do," he responded as we became lost within each other once again.

**Thank you all once again for reading. Please leave me your thoughts. XXOO**


End file.
